


Blood Mage

by diasthedeathknight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blooddemons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Firemages, M/M, Magic can be studied at colleges, Professional Cuddlers, Touch-Starved Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Loki Sanguez just graduated from college but as every college student, he has no idea what to do with his life. To make matters worse he is tackling some serious mental health issues along with being touch-starved.So when he finds an almost dead blooddemon in an alleyway he doesn't think long and offers to be the host to the creature.





	Blood Mage

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something that I wanted to write since I was a Teenager^^  
> It will be a slice-of-life kinda story mixed in with some fantasy and utopias along with sci-fi elements. Loki is heavily inspired by myself and I simply love my little silver-haired firemage already^^  
> I hope you guys also love the story and see you guys around the next chapter :3

Touch starved in a world full of magic is just as shitty as being touch starved in a world where magic doesn't exist. What is touch starved? Well, just as you can starve by not having eaten any food, you can also become starved for touch. Not the sexual kind of touch, but touch in general.

You yearn for that touch and seek it out more in the open, everything is amplified and your feelings go crazy whenever you get hugged our touched by someone, doesn't matter if you are attracted to them or not.

Well for me it was just because my family never provided me with any kind of physical touch or any comfort at all, so I am just stuck here at the crisp age of 25, having just finished my fire magic study and now I am looking for a job.

Being a wizard and all you might think that finding a job is easy.

But no, that also sucks balls, just like being a regular person and trying to find a job with normal college graduation. Well, they had not the change to get to do cool stuff like conjure large fireballs and lob them at stuff to practice your aim better with those, since most of the firemages enroll in the military and so the entire study is based on the offensive use of fire. If you want to learn the defensive use or the practical use then you have either have to take extra classes or just a really good teacher who'll teach you everything you need to learn about firemagic.

My teachers were all good teachers, except for one.

Ms. Haggis just didn't want to teach anyone of us anything, she just sat there at her desk, doing god knows what and told us to: “Study for ourselves, you are grown adults and you should be able to do this”

Yeah, should be able, and are able to, are two different things, so mostly the class ended in a disaster where one person was just on fire, another one was screaming in pain because they burned off their fingers or hair and another was just covered in soot because he couldn't control his fire at all and it exploded in his hands and covered him in soot. He was always the laughing stick of the entire class and so I took the poor fellow under my wings and taught him how to control his inner fire.

It was not that he was an idiot, he just understood things not as good as others and you needed to show it to him different than you would show it to others. He also got distracted very quickly when you didn't stimulate his mind almost for the entire lecture you were about to give him, so you had to make it in short small packages and not the large giant boulders they drop at you at the beginning of each class.

He is now a fire-fighter and helps people out.

Me?

I am jobless, living with a friend in an apartment, helping out random people over the place and hoping to get some money for doing that, but you often don't get paid anything.

That is nothing to worry about though, as you get a hard set amount of money you get each month. If you want to raise that amount you simply go and get a job, but it is enough to get you a place to live at, food, clothes, and some other stuff you want. If you want something expensive however you have to either start saving money or you simply get a well-paid job that provides you with that kind of money.

How we can achieve such a thing? Simply: tax the super-rich and you have enough money. They'll not care if they have a few millions less money, they are still able to live in luxury and some of them even donate their money to schools or places that need that money.

I often thought about getting a job but according to my therapist, that would not be a good idea.

Who I am?

My name is Loki and I am 25 years old, silver-haired firemage who just graduated from college.

Usually, I wear dark robes that have some silver ornaments in them, simply because I love the combination of black and silver, it reminds me of the silver lining on a black cloud and I always wanted to embody something hopeful.

And because my firemagic is cast through runes that I have either on my clothes or tattooed on my hands and body. Some look at me a bit disturbed when I tell them my name. I mean Loki Sanguez isn't that common, I guess?

But other than that I am fine. Well as fine as you can be when you are touch starved and have no one to cuddle with or even touch you.

Which is why I have an appointment with a professional cuddler called Victor.

Vic is a sweet guy and he is fine with being the little spoon so I often just hold him in my arms and listen to his heartbeat while he gently pets my back. I feel great whenever I am with him.

But as soon as I am not with him? The problems start piling up and the anxiety sets in along with the paranoia and schizophrenia. Not like in the old movies though, they displayed it as something bad, which it really is only if you have an 'evil' alter ego, who wants to actively cause damage to yourself and himself. That is usually solved with therapy however and every 'evil' alter ego, split or persona, can be turned in a 'good' or, supporting split, how the therapist is calling them.

My two splits are...well they are good, but sometimes they are just annoying and I can't really handle them well. If that happens I usually start having a panic attack because my mind then tends to come up with scenarios that could happen and I start digging my nails in my forehead because even my own thoughts are getting too loud then and I just want some peace and quiet for a while. My splits usually stay away from me when that happens since I can not stand any kind of touch at that moment as it would lead to a magical explosion because I am too overwhelmed and my inner fire would react to that by breaking out because my body tries to defend itself from the 'danger'. That there is no real danger and only a panic attack, that can the brain not differentiate and so most magical related accidents can be traced back to either an anxiety attack or someone having a heavy emotional breakdown.  
If that happens you usually want to stay as far away from that person as possible if you are not educated on how to deal with such persons.

We have hunters that scout out the areas for such people and they are regularly patrolling on the streets, you can go up to them if you feel not right and I've thought about maybe becoming a Hunter and helping out people by just guiding them to places they can go to or calling an Inquisitor to them.

Inquisitors are basically the one to contain your magic and calm you down. We still have police, but they also rely on the Inquisitors to help them out with magical related crimes. Hunters are also sometimes involved in the process, mainly of tracking someone down, because that is something that Hunters are very good at.

My roommate is a Hunter and he loves his job, he is an airmage and he just soars through the sky, looking for any kind of people that need help. He is also usually the first one to spot a crime scene when he is on his patrols, which is why they gave him the nickname 'Scout'. I just like to call him 'Heimdall', since you can not hide anything from his view. He notices every small little change, and even if it is just a gray hair or something else that you haven't noticed yet because you haven't looked in the mirror because you don't like how you look. Even if there has been a slight emotional change inside you, he'll spot that.

And I am glad that he and I are roommates. He can pick up on all the small cues I give when I am in no good mood or when I need a hug. He also saved my life more times than I can remember, simply by just being there for me, hugging me, holding me when I have a panic attack.

And currently, he has reminded me about the appointment with my therapist I have today, because I, being the dumb idiot I was, nearly slept through that.

So now I am on my way to my therapist, wearing a long black robe and I have my hoodie pulled up, a black mask covering my face.  
Why a mask you ask? I simply feel safe wearing one, the small piece of cloth gives me an extra barrier against me and strangers. Also, no one stares at my black colored lips. They are not necrotic, I simply was born with black colored lips, the doctors said it was a genetic issue and that my skin on my lips simply has a lot more color to it than the rest of my skin. I should watch out for cancer though, but so far I haven't gotten any and even if I had one, the use of my firemagic would've quite literally burned them away as fire is a very protective magic to have. The same goes for earth and according to the magic-test I had done to be able to apply to a college, my magic was resonating well with both earth and fire.

I learned a few basic earth spells, but I then later concentrated more on the fire spells, since those were more my calling.  
The streets were empty at that time as no one wanted to be out during the cold if they couldn't avoid it. I can understand that and if I wouldn't be a firemage I also wouldn't go outside. However I can simply heat myself up so much that the cold isn't bothering me, I can also heat up my surroundings, which is the basics of every magiccaster that wants to learn firemagic.

If you want to learn magic you have to move to one of the major cities, here in Theoris the main focus is on firemagic, which is why here are the most accidents related to firemagic. There isn't one week going by without a fire breaking out at least somewhere. But that is the charm of the city that was built at the top of a mountain and that has also a section of the city that is inside the actual mountain. Theoris is also known for its large mining districts and often some of the lower-ranked firemages are employed there as a simple way to light the miners the way or to have them use their magic to funnel out natural caves or make an entrance into a cave. They don't get paid that bad, but I don't want to be stuck underground most time of my day.

Even if it sometimes is beautiful down there according to the fiancé of my roommate, who works as a fireminer. And yes, they are called fireminer.

But if you want some pretty jewels, chances are very high they come from Theoris as the mountain is rich in every kind of jewelry you could think of. Even the more expensive ones that alchemists and earthmagicians alike would love to have in their collection. I got a small heaven's tear back at home. It was a present from my roommate for my graduation and I loved the small stone the moment I saw it.

It has a natural tear shape and pure magic is swirling around inside it. I thought of maybe having it encased in metal and then being worked into a pendant, but that would only encourage people to rip it away from me if they would spot it as some idiots think that by having a heaven's tear, they would be blessed by some weird gods.

The entrance to the office where my therapist is, is marked by a small collection of glowing rubies that are arranged to a red X. They are glowing when he is in the office and not when he is out of it.

And only one person can be in his office so mostly they are also not glowing when he is currently having someone in his office.  
With a deep sigh I stretch my gloved hand out to open the door, pausing for a small second when I hear a soft whimpering noise, but I just play it off as it being the wind howling in the streets and so I enter the office of my therapist.

Dr. Alex looks up from the book he is reading, smiling warmly as he spots me.

“Ah! Loki! Come and take a seat. Can I offer you some tea?”, he asks me and I just nod as I move over into the seat, basically sinking in a few inches into the comfortable armchair that he has in his office.

“Yeah...tea would be great...”, I then answer the previous question and the therapist nods before he stands up and moves out of the room, probably to get himself also a cup of tea. I have yet to meet someone who loves to drink as much tea as he does. Maybe it is because he is a watermage, but he just can't relax until he has a cup of tea in his hands.

He had failed his graduation exams and so he turned towards psychology and then graduated from those classes as the best of his class.

“So...how was your week?”, Alex gently places down two cups, one of them is made out of clay and hand-painted, a seal is on it, holding a heart-shaped red balloon. That one was my cup and every patient of his had their own cup that was assigned to them. Dr. Alex himself had a simple white cup with an old logo printed on it, probably some old gift that a company gave out at their events or celebrations and he snagged himself one.

The cup I had was one he bought on an island that was famous for its chalk cliffs and the clean sea air. He was there to get his head free and to get some space from everything around himself as he has a small house on the island itself and the cup was something he bought on his first visit there.

“In...one word? Horrible...”

Alex sat back down in the chair and looked at me with a look on his face to go on with the explanation of why my week was horrible.

“So...you know that I have a roommate, yeah? Well, his fiancé stayed for two days since they needed to swap out some pipes at his apartment and he simply didn't want to listen to the noise of the entire thing so he crashed on his fiance's place. I don't have anything against it. The only thing I have against that is when the two are moaning so loud I can hear them through 4 walls and three rooms. They apologized later but...it didn't help me at all. Shade had a small breakdown, but Ziel took care of him and...well...later that week I had an appointment with Victor, but he couldn't see me because he was ill and he didn't want me to get sick too so he had to cancel that appointment. I....didn't took it well and nearly set the apartment on fire....nearly because Ziel was able to calm me down before I had a magical outbreak. And apart from that...well...I didn't burn myself on purpose again so...there is that...”, my view goes down to the red-brown, sweet-smelling liquid in the cup. Redbush tea with a few spoons of sugar in it, just like I loved it.

I grabbed the cup and took a small sip from it, not even flinching at the hot pain that bit in my tongue.

“Loki...”, the voice of Alex is soft and he leans forward, his eyes are probably on me because I can feel their gaze hanging on me.  
“I...am still fighting with being touch-starved, doc”, I then say and look down into the reflection of my face on the red-brown surface of the tea.

“The...body pillow helps but...having no one to touch is...hard...”, tears gather in my eyes and I can feel how my throat tightens as the feelings start swelling up in my chest.

“I understand that Loki. Have you asked your roommate yet if he maybe wants to cuddle with you?”

“He said he couldn't do it since for him touch is always associated with sex and he doesn't want to...well....cross a border. Even if he and his fiancé are in an open relationship I...am still not feeling comfortable with being around the two...I have talked to them about it and they said that they have eyes me a few times but I wasn't interested or....showing any signs in being interested so...yeah...”, I didn't know what else to say as nothing much had changed within the time span I had last seen him.

“I would still not advise you to seek a job, but maybe a few hobbies that get you to interact with people a bit more”, Alex takes a sip from his cup and then looks at me through the glasses he wears, his soft brown eyes never fail to make me feel safe and comforted while being with him.

“Yeah I...have a few ideas...”, my voice nearly breaks at the end, but I manage to somehow get the words out.  
“That is always a good first step”, he smiles at me and I take a larger gulp from my tea, not noticing that it is almost empty.  
“Anything else you or one of your splits might want to talk about?”, he asks me and I listen for the usual voices of the two, but they are silent for now. Maybe they are sleeping?

“I....they are silent for now so I don't think that they want to say anything”, I tell him the truth and Dr. Alex nods, a warm smile on his face as he leans back.

“If that was everything then...same time between the appointments as usual?”

I simply nod as answer, drinking out the rest of my tea as Alex writes down a date and time on a small piece of paper and hands me the note, smiling warmly at me as I finish my tea.

“I really hope you find someone to cuddle with and maybe share your life with”, he says and I nod as I stand up.

“It....would be nice, really....”, with that I put my mask back over my face and nod a last time to him before leaving his office. As welcome as I feel inside there is...always this nagging feeling inside me that screams at me to leave the office as soon as possible but I have yet no idea what might cause that feeling. Even Shade and Ziel had no idea what might cause that feeling.

Dr. Alex simply said that some patients of him have problems to open up about their life and that it simply takes time to get used to having someone to trust and be able to tell someone everything without getting laughed at.

It did...feel strange the first time, yes. But now it feels like almost talking to an old friend. If now that nagging feeling wouldn't be there I could tell him of so many more things...

A low whine breaks through my thoughts and first I thought that maybe Shade made that sound but as I listened within my own thoughts, I couldn't hear him. Then I heard the whimpering. It sounded like some hurt creature so I decided to go and check it out.  
Maybe the worst thing I could've done, because as I turned the corner I stared at a blooddemon, curled up in the darker alleyway.  
Blooddemons were products of experiments that went wrong, earlier when the testing on humans was still allowed. Nowadays that was highly forbidden and by the appearance of the red-haired demon, he was not a recent creation but someone who was turned into one of those creatures long ago.

Some say that blooddemons are just vampires with a few extras, but that is not true.

They replace the blood of the host with their entire body as they become the blood of that host, eating their blood cells and other things in their blood to fuel themselves.

Were...was the host of this demon? Every demon had a host.

“H-Help...”, the black eyes looked at me with a deep hunger and pain inside them and I stared at them as I realized that he was close to death. The only solution would be to offer hosting him and then go to a Hunter and report what had happened.


End file.
